Replaced
by MidnightDarkAngel8
Summary: Luffy meets a girl, Adrianna, at the port town they docked at. They fall in love, and Adrianna decides to join the crew. Little did they know that Nami likes Luffy. A LOT. Nami feels sad everytime she sees them together, and she and Adrianna fight every day. Will Luffy ever understand how much Nami loves him? NamixLuffyxOC. After 3D2Y.


My first story …..I hope this is good. Reviews and criticism are welcome!

Summary: The Straw Hats meet a girl, Adrianna, in a village they docked at. Luffy and Adrianna fall in love, but Nami really loves Luffy and is jealous. As the two grow closer, Nami is starting to feel like she was replaced.

Will Luffy ever know how much Nami loves him?

Pairing: Nami x Luffy x OC

Time: After Time Skip

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, Adrianna and her cat Muffin are mine.

**Luffy's POV**

"GET OUT OF THE KITCHEN!"

_Whack!_

Sanji's foot connected to my forehead and I flew out of the room.

I sighed. My kitchen raid had once again failed. Why doesn't Sanji let me raid the kitchen for once?

"How many times was that now? Hmm…Luffy, this was the 764th attempt and, once again, it turned out a complete failure." Usopp shook his head and marked something down on a clipboard.

"It's not my fault! He just seems to know when I'm going in….."

"LAND HO!"

Franky's shout sent a wave of excitement through me. Finally, land! I glanced towards the womens' quarters expecting Nami to come out.

Five minutes pass by. She doesn't come out.

Confused, I walked to the quarters and knocked on the door. Nami opens, with red on her cheeks.

"Nami! Are you sick?" I put my hand on her forehead, which caused her to blush a deep red.

"I-erm, I'm fine, Luffy."

"OKAY! Well, Franky says that we are approaching an island! Are you coming?" I asked, excited.

"One second, Luffy."

Still confused, I walked away like nothing happened.

**Nami's POV**

_What. Was. That. Why do I blush anytime I see Luffy?_

"Argh!" I punched the bed.

"Is something troubling you, Navigator-san?" I turned to see Robin standing at the doorway with worry on her face.

"No, Robin! Err…nothing at all! I was just heading out to give the crew directions on docking…." I stumbled over my words.

"Well then…If you need anyone to talk to, I'm here." Robin smiled, and then walked away.

I walked out of the room, and headed to the deck. Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper were running around the deck.

"BAKAS! Can't you guys act a little mature for once!"I yelled at them.

Luffy completely ignored me. "We docked! I'm going to the island! GOMU GOMU ROCKET!" Luffy launches off onto the island.

I shook my head. Someone has to get him at that will be ME. AGAIN. Ugh!

**Adrianna's POV**

I sighed. Another boring day at the bar. I wiped a dish clean and put it on the shelf. My life has been soo boring, (A/N: Adrianna has long black hair and blue eyes. She's 17.) Well, my life _was_ boring until I met this boy.

"Girly! Can I have some meat please!"

I turned to get a good look at the boy. His hair was a raven black, tousled and messy. He wore a red cardigan unbuttoned, showing a large X-shaped scar on his chest. A straw hat was wrapped around his neck, tied to a string.

I was attracted to him. Wasn't it obvious?

"Well, of COURSE you may. Hold on." I turned around and back again to toss a plate of meat.

"Thanks girly! You're the best!" he said, then dug into his food.

"Girly, what's your name? I'm Luffy!" he said enthusiastically when he finished.

"I'm Adrianna, my life is boring and I work at this bar." I told him all about my boring life. He nodded thoughtfully.

"I know! How about you join my crew!"

I dropped the plate I was holding. "OMG! Really! I'd love to! In fact, I'll go pack right now!" I raced out of the room.

"Yosh! Another crew member!" he said gleefully!

~Hours of Talking Later~

"Okay! I'm ready! While we wait for the crew, erhm…do you want to go see a movie?" I asked nervously.

"Sure!" Luffy said. He grabbed my hand and out the door we went.

"You know, this is actually a good movie!" Luffy commented as he dug into the popcorn he bought. "But I wish they serve meat here."

I laughed. "Silly, they don't serve food at theatres! They serve _snacks." _

I looked away, blushing. _He is so adorable!_ I squealed in my head. I could feel him staring closely at me. Before I knew it, our lips connected. I was shocked, but I liked the feeling.

**Nami's POV**

_Stupid Luffy! Where did he disappear to!_ I thought as I walked around the town. It has been two hours, and there has been no sign of Luffy. I started to worry, so I walked into every bar holding up his wanted poster.

"Have you seen this boy?"

"Nope, sorry.

"Have you seen this boy?"

"I've heard of him, yes but I haven't seen him."

It kept going on like this and I was about to give up when I found an answer from a crying father.

"Have you seen this boy?"

*sniffle sniffle sniffle* "Yes, *sniffle* he went on a date with my daughter."

My jaw dropped. _Luffy?_ On a _date?_

That was the next thing to impossible.

"Are you sure, sir?"

He sniffled. "Yes, I came back in and Adrianna said she's leaving with the boy and might not come back. She said her life was too plain and boring and anytime she mentioned his name, she would always get a slight blush on her cheeks. I think she's in love with him and if her mother comes back to find her gone, I'm all done for!" He continued to sob.

I gritted my teeth. A girl on a date with _my_ Luffy? "Where can I find them?"

"They went to the movie theather…"

"Thanks!"

I followed the man's directions to find the movie theather.

I looked around, and my heart dropped.

Luffy and the girl, Adrianna were sitting on the bench, kissing. I felt tears in my eyes.

_He doesn't know I love him,_ a voice in the back of my head said.

_How can I confess something like that? _ I argued back.

The voice was silent.

They broke away. Luffy finally noticed me. "Oi, Nami," he said with a grin," this is my girlfriend Adrianna!"

The Adrianna girl turned angry. "Luffy, who is she?" Adrianna pointed at me with an annoyed look.

"Oh, Nami? She's our crew's navigator. Don't worry, she's just a close friend. I promise,"

Luffy stated. I felt tears in my eyes. Luffy doesn't love me….He's in love with a girl he just met…..

"Luffy…..can I talk to Adrianna in private for a sec?"

Luffy was hesitant, but finally agreed. As he passed by Nami, he whispered in her ear, "Hurt her and you'll be very sorry."

Shocked by the warning, Nami changed her plan.

"So, you're Luffy's girlfriend, huh?"

"Yes, I am," she said in a-matter-of-fact tone, "what does it matter to you?"

"He's a close friend of course! Hurt him and you'll have hell to pay," I threatened.

"He isn't yours, he's _mine_. He said it himself. You're _**just**_ a friend. And you always will be. Luffy's mine as of right now and that will NOT change." Adrianna smiled at me, and walked out to where Luffy was waiting. I fought back tears and went to the ship.

**Overall POV**

"NAMI-SWAAA…Why are you crying? What did you do, shitty captain, and WHY are YOU holding a girl?" Sanji grabbed him by the collar causing him to put down Adrianna.

"NOOOOOO! Don't hurt him!" Adrianna cried and flung herself at Luffy. "He's my boyfriend, don't hurt him." She smiled up at Luffy.

Everyone's jaws dropped.

"LUFFY'S GOT A GIRLFRIEND!" they shouted.

"That can't be right! That girl has goddess-level beauty! Why would she date Luffy….and where is Nami?"

They heard someone crying in the girls' quarters.

"Navigator-san…I'll go check on her." Robin put down her book and left.

"I can't believe it, I should have known, so you're…"

Before Nami confessed, the crew barged in.

"…I'm in love with Luffy."

Once again, everyone's jaws dropped.

"YOU!" they shouted, "IN LOVE WITH LUFFY?"

**TBC…**

**Author's Note**

**Hmm…I think I rushed their relationship. Oh well. This is my first story so not all reviews have to be positive. Please point out any errors I made in the story! And please review! Reviews are appreciated! I don't know when I'll update though….please, reviews!**


End file.
